The Secret World of Kerry: The Beginning
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This is the Equestria Girls version of The Secret World of Alex Mack. This story begins how Kerry gets her power. This story is Rated M due to nudity.
1. Chapter 1

It's Friday March 31, 2000, the pregnant woman is having a baby and will do a birth soon and the Equestria Girl's parents had their own baby and they are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer. Celestia and Look tells their parents that the woman is having a baby. It is unknown whether it's a boy or a girl.

"We are taking your babies to the hospital for a woman is having a baby" said Celestia. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Okay, Celestia" said Mrs. Sparkle. "We'll see you when you come back."

"Bye, everyone" said Celestia.

Later, they arrived at the hospital to see the woman having a baby.

"Here we are at the hospital" said Luna.

"I'm getting a baby today" said the pregnant woman.

"We'll going to see if a baby is a boy or a girl" said her husband.

"Okay, sir" said Celestia. "We brought the babies with us too."

"Who are they?" the pregnant woman asked. "They're Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity."

"Oh, okay" said the pregnant woman.

"Ma'am, it's time for you to do birth" said the doctor.

"Okay, doctor" said the pregnant woman.

Few hours later, Celestia and Luna heard the woman screaming while doing birth.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"Let's see" said Celestia.

Celestia and Luna ran to the emergency room and saw a doctor brought the baby out and it is a baby girl.

"Congratulations, ma'am" said the doctor. "You have got your baby daughter."

"Great, I have a baby bottle to give a milk to her" said the woman.

Just then a baby girl morphs herself into a puddle and ran away.

"She's getting away" said the pregnant. "Catch her."

Luna got her and she returns back to her human form and a pregnant woman gave a baby bottle to her.

"Who is she?" Luna asked.

"Her name is Kerry" said the pregnant woman. "I'm her mom."

"And I'm her dad" said her husband.

"That's nice to meet you" said Luna.

Celestia and Luna saw that Kerry is born. Next chapter will be Kerry being baptized. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Bath

In May 2000, Kerry will be getting ready to be baptized at the San Jose Church. Kerry's parents will hear the Religion.

"Time to baptized Kerry" said the priest.

"Let's hear what Religion is she" said Kerry's mom.

"I hope so too" said Kerry.

"Kerry is Catholic" said the priest.

"She's Catholic" said Kerry's mom.

"Great" said Kerry's dad.

After Kerry is baptized, they went back home and it is time for Kerry's bath.

"Time for bath, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"My, Kerry is going her bath just like Applejack did" said Luna.

"Exactly, Luna" said Celestia.

Kerry's mom puts Kerry in the tub

"I'll give you nice and clean bath" said Kerry's mom.

She washed out every body part and finished the bath after that.

"There you go, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "You are officially nice and clean"

"Kerry needs a diaper" said Kerry's dad.

"That's true" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry's mom puts clean diaper on Kerry and small pajamas.

"There, you'll be ready to bed soon" said Kerry's mom.

"And so as ours, Kerry's mom" said Celestia.

"Twilight's parents, Pinkie's parents, Rarity's parents, Rainbow Dash's parents, Sunset Shimmer's parents, Fluttershy's parents and Granny Smith are here to pick their babies up" said Luna.

"That's true, Luna" said Celestia. "Let's put them to their crib"

"Okay, Celestia" said Luna.

They the babies of their crib while Kerry's mom brought Kerry to her crib.

"I can read the My Little Pony storybook" said Kerry's mom.

"Great idea, ma'am" said Celestia. "We'll read to them"

After that it was time for the babies to fall asleep.

"Good night, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Good night, my babies" said Celestia.

"What a great night for us" said Kerry's mom.

"It sure is, ma'am" said Celestia. "Time for us to go to bed"

"Good night, Celestia" said Kerry's mom.

"Good night" said Celestia.

They went to bed and fall asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Training at the Restroom

3 years later, it is time for potty training for Kerry and she's going to get panties very soon.

"Kerry, today is your potty training" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry.

"Kerry is going to do potty training" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes she will, rainbow dash" said Twilight. "We're doing ours soon"

"Exactly, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We're going to get panties after that"

"True" said Twilight.

Kerry's mom set the potty training and tells Kerry that it's time.

"Kerry, it's time" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry.

After that, her potty training is a successful and Kerry's mom is very happy about it.

"Great job, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "You did great on your potty training"

"Kerry did it" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're going to get Kerry some new panties" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, ma'am" said Celestia. "After that, it will be Rainbow Dash's turn"

"Okay, Celestia" said Luna.

"Here are your new panties, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Thanks, mommy" said Kerry.

"Anytime" said Kerry's mom. "It's Sunset Shimmer's now"

"Come on, Sunset" said Celestia.

"Okay, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope she did it great" said Luna.

"She will" said Celestia.

Then, it was Twilight's turn, then Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"All of our babies have done their potty training" said Celestia.

"Now it's time for them to go to bed" said Luna.

"Yes, Luna" said Celestia.

Celestia, Luna and Kerry's mom and have sent their kids to their bed and they fall asleep.

"Good night, girls" said Celestia.

"Good night, Celestia" said the girls.

"They're fast asleep at last" said Luna.

"They sure are" said Celestia. "Time for us to go bed"

"Great idea, Celestia" said Luna.

"Good night, you two" said Celestia.

"Good night, Celestia" said Kerry's mom

Kerry's mom, Celestia and Luna went to their bed and they fall asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Shopping

It's almost time for the first day of preschool for Kerry and her friends. They are going to go shopping for school supplies, backpacks and lunch boxes. They already registered for preschool and their parents will be dropping them off like they do all the time. That's because they are three years old.

"All right, kids, time for shopping" said Celestia. "We have to buy you school supplies, backpacks and lunch boxes"

"Okay, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm so happy that I'm going to my first day school soon" said Kerry.

"Same for me" said Rainbow Dash.

Later at the mall, Celestia, Luna and Kerry's mom took their kids and buys some stuff.

"Look, I see some pencils" said Luna.

"That's great, Luna" said Celestia. "We can give it to Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie"

"Exactly, Celestia" said Luna.

"I got the same for Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "She can give more pencils for her school"

"I agree with you, ma'am" said Celestia. "We got some to our girls already"

"That's great, Celestia" said Kerry's mom.

Next, they brought the rest of the school supplies and then they buy new backpacks and finally they buy new lunch boxes for their kids.

"I think we got everything, Celestia" said Kerry's mom.

"We sure did, Celestia" said Kerry's mom. "We are now going to pay them"

After they went to the register to pay the items that the kids need to school, they are heading back home and takes the school supplies, backpacks and lunch boxes to the kids so they can be ready for their first day of school.

"Great work, everyone" said Celestia. "We had a great day at shopping"  
"We sure did, Celestia" said Kerry's mom. "We brought it in time for the first day of school.

Celestia, Luna and Kerry's mom chats for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. First Day of Preschool

It's time for a first day of preschool, Kerry and her friends are heading to the San Jose Public Preschool. They will have a great day over there and always have to behave to themselves like they always do at any other schools. Kerry's mom is going to drop off Kerry while Celestia is going to dropped off the Equestria Girls.

"Here we are, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "You're first day of preschool is today"

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry. "I will behave"

"Thank you, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "I packed your lunch already"

"Thanks, mommy" said Kerry.

"Girls, make sure you behave at school" said Celestia.

"We sure will, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, take care" said Celestia.

Kerry's mom and Celestia left the school and Kerry and her friends went in there.

"Here we are, the first day of preschool" said Kerry.

"Sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We're going to have the same teacher as you"

"Sure is, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Mrs. Johnson is our preschool teacher"

They went to Mrs. Johnson's classroom and get ready to hear about the first day of preschool.

"Welcome, kids" said Mrs. Johnson.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson" said the kids.

"Welcome to your first day of preschool" said Mrs. Johnson. "We will teach you how to behave of yourself"

"We will, Mrs. Johnson" said the kids.

"And don't get a tantrum or you'll be in time out" said Mrs. Johnson.

"We won't" said the kids.

"Good, kids" said Mrs. Johnson. "Now take your seats"

"Our first day of preschool is doing great" said Fluttershy.

"Sure is, Fluttershy" said Applejack. "We're in the same class with Kerry"

"Yes, Applejack" said Kerry. "I hope my mommy will be so happy for me"

"I hope so, Kerry" said Applejack. "Now let's take our seats"

"Okay, Applejack" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends are now taking their seats. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. New Friends

It has a been a great first day of preschool for Kerry and her friends at the San Jose Public Preschool. Kerry is getting to make new friends there as she already made friends with Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie. It will be a girl and attends the same class as Kerry will meet her.

"I'm going to make a new friend, girls" said Kerry.

"You are, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure am, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "It's a girl in fact"

"Oh, okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Anytime, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, I'm Kerry" said Kerry.

"Hi, I'm Linda" said Linda.

"Nice to meet you, Linda" said Kerry. "These are my friends, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash"

"Nice to meet you, girls" said Linda.

"Thanks, Linda" said Rainbow Dash. "It's nice to meet you too"

"Anytime" said Rainbow Dash.

"Time for Recess" said Mrs. Johnson.

At recess, Kerry and her friends talks to Linda about how she came for the San Jose Public Preschool.

"How did you came here, Linda?" Kerry asked.

"My parents registered me since the other preschools is full already" said Linda/

"Oh, okay, Linda" said Kerry. "I was born in San Jose, California"

"That's cool, Kerry" said Linda. "I was born in Omaha, Nebraska"

"Okay, Linda" said Kerry. "We're having ham sandwich for lunch today"

"That's true, Kerry" said Applejack. "We have a cafeteria which is located inside the school"

"And lunch comes after recess" said Kerry.

"Exactly, Kerry" said Applejack.

After recess, the kids went inside the cafeteria and have lunch.

"Great first day of school for us, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Linda, have you tried the ham sandwich here?"

"No, I haven't" said Linda. "But my parents made them.

"Okay, then, Linda" said Kerry.

After that, they went back to class. See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. Linda's Brother

After lunch, Kerry and her friends went back to class to meet Linda's brother who attends the same class as them. The first day of preschool is going very strong and they are having a good time as a matter of fact.

"Girls, meet my brother Frank" said Linda.

"Hi, Frank" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Frank. "It's nice to meet you"

"Thanks, Frank" said Kerry. "We just had ham sandwich for lunch today"

"Cool, Kerry" said Frank. "I had one too"

"Okay, then" said Kerry. "We will do science now"

"Okay, Kerry" said Frank. "Let's listen to Mrs. Johnson for the Instructions"

After class, Kerry and her friends are going to talk about the first day of preschool went pretty well for them.

"The first day of preschool went great for us today, girls" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We played on the swings at the playground earlier today"

"That's cool, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "I played on a slide with Twilight and Applejack"

"I did hear the introduction of Science from Mrs. Johnson" said Twilight.

"That's true, Twilight" said Kerry. "This is a best first day of preschool ever"

After school, Kerry and her friends went back home as they brought their backpacks and their lunch boxes.

"How was preschool, Kerry?" Kerry's mom asked.

"It's great, mommy" said Kerry "I had played at the playground with my friends and I made a new friend Linda and Frank"

"That's great, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "We're having a barbecue chicken for dinner tonight"

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry.

At Kerry's house, Kerry's dad is making some barbecue chicken for dinner while Kerry and her friends waits for the barbecue chicken to be ready.

"The chicken is going to be good" said Applejack.

"It sure will, Applejack" said Kerry. "It's going to be ready soon"

"Exactly, Kerry" said Twilight.

"Kids, dinner is ready" said Kerry's dad.

"Okay, daddy" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends went to the table and having barbecue chicken. See what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Kerry's Bath

After having barbecue chicken for dinner, it's time for Kerry's bath because it's going to be late already. She will take a bath alone as her mom will wash her and the door will always be locked and no one are allowed to be in there. Kerry will be going to bed after her bath as a matter of fact.

"It's for bath, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry.

Kerry's mom brought Kerry in the bath and locks the door so one come in.

"Twilight, make sure that no one comes to the restroom when Kerry is having her bath" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, ma'am" said Twilight. "I sure will"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Kerry's mom.

"Anytime, ma'am" said Twilight.

"Okay, Kerry, time to wash you off" said Kerry's mom.

She washed Kerry and after that she dried Kerry out with a towel.

"You're now clean now, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Here's your pajamas"

"Thanks, mommy" said Kerry.

"Anytime, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Now go to bed"

"Okay, mommy" said Kerry.

"Kerry is going to bed now, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"She sure will, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going to bed too"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We have to brush our teeth first"

After Kerry and her friends brushed their teeth, they went to bed.

"Should I read a My Little Pony book, girls?" Kerry's mom asked.

"Yes, please" said the girls.

"Okay, then" said Kerry's mom.

After that, it was time for bed and Kerry and her friends falls asleep.

"Good night, girls" said Kerry's mom. "They are now fast asleep, Celestia"

"Great night for us, ma'am" said Kerry's mom. "We have to go to bed too"

"Okay, good night, ma'am" said Celestia.

"Good night, Celestia" said Kerry's mom. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Okay, ma'am" said Celestia.

They went to bed and fall asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Kerry Gets Her Power

Few years later, Kerry is now a kindergartener student. She will be going to the San Jose Kindergarten school with her friends. She is getting up from bed and came downstairs for breakfast. Kerry's mom is making pancakes for breakfast as a matter of fact. Kerry usually had them for breakfast in the morning but not all the time in fact.

"Kerry, breakfast is ready" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "I will go to school after breakfast"

"That's true, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "I will have to dropped you off like always to school"

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry.

"Anytime, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

After breakfast, Kerry and her mom went to the car and on their way to the San Jose Kindergarten school, Kerry's mom saw a glass beaker full of benzyl chloride chemical and hits Kerry's head.

"Kerry, are you okay?" Kerry's mom asked.

She saw that Kerry is having her powers now.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine" said Kerry. "That glass beaker just hit me"

"All right, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Let's dropped you dropped to school"

At the San Jose Kindergarten school, Kerry's mom dropped Kerry off and waves Kerry goodbye as she's going to work.

"Bye, mom" said Kerry.

"Bye, honey" said Kerry's mom.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "What is that on your head?"

"That is a benzyl chloride chemical" said Kerry. "The glass beaker of it hits me"

"And what happened?" Applejack asked.

"I have powers now" said Kerry.

"This must be cool" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We need to get to class with Mr. Philips"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I won't tell anyone that you got powers from the chemical that hits you"

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Anytime" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends went inside the school and went to Mr. Philips' class. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. Kerry Tests Her Power

After being hit by a glass beaker with chemicals, Kerry will be doing the test of her power to her friends at recess. She will try to morph herself into a puddle and she will try to do a zap. She can't do that inside the school building because it could destroy the wall and could sent into detention as a matter of fact.

"Kerry, try to test your power" said Rainbow Dash.

"I will try it, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

They saw her morphs into a puddle and it moves away.

"Kerry has turned herself into a puddle" said Applejack.

Kerry morphs back to herself and getting ready to do the zap.

"Now to do the zap" said Kerry.

The girls saw Kerry doing a zap from her fingertips and zapped one of the bullies.

"Great job, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Now I will move objects from my mind"

They saw Kerry moving a ball from her mind.

"That looks fantastic, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We are having chicken sandwich for lunch today"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

After recess, Kerry and her friends went inside the cafeteria and having chicken sandwich for lunch.

"We are having a great day for us, Kerry" said Rarity.

"we sure are, Rarity" said Kerry. "We are behaving at the kindergarten"

"True, Kerry" said Applejack. "We are usually being friends since we were in preschool"

"That's right, Applejack" said Kerry. "If you need to be rescue, just let me know because I will take of that"

"Thanks, Kerry" said Applejack. "You're smart"

"Anytime, Applejack" said Kerry. "The chicken sandwich is very good for lunch today"

"It sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We will get back to Mr. Philips' class after lunch"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

After lunch, the bell rang and Kerry and her friends went back to Mr. Philip's class. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. An Evil Boss

While Kerry and her friends are heading back to Mr. Philips' class after lunch, an evil boss is going to look for Kerry at one of the classrooms. Kerry is going to be panic for that since she hates being caught by an evil boss as a matter of fact. Currently, Kerry is going to do science for now at Mr. Philips' class.

"Get out, your science book, please" said Mr. Philips.

"We will, Mr. Philips" said the kids.

"Great, now let's begin" said Mr. Philips.

After the science class, it is time for social studies class and the kids brought their social studies book. The social studies class is the last class for the day as a matter of fact. Finally, the bell rang and the kids are going home from school.

"Don't forget to study the math test for tomorrow, kids" said Mr. Philips.

"We will" said the kids.

"Have a great day" said Mr. Philips.

"That was a great for us today, Kerry" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Kerry. "We are going to study the math test for tomorrow"

"That's true, Kerry" said Twilight. "I heard that an evil boss is going to look for you"

"Am I panic, Twilight?" Kerry asked.

"Yes you are, Kerry" said Twilight. "Morph yourself into a puddle in case that evil boss is coming after you"

"Okay, Twilight" said Kerry.  
As an evil boss is looking for Kerry, Kerry morphs herself into a puddle and moves away.

"What is making that noise?" The evil boss asked.

He heard a puddle moving out of the school towards and he tries to chase it.

"Hey, come back here" said the evil boss.

It was too late as the door is locked after the puddle got out of the school and Kerry transforms back to herself.

"That boss is mean, Twilight" said Kerry.

"He sure is, Kerry" said Twilight. "Let's go home now"

"Okay, Twilight" said Kerry.

Kerry and Twilight left the San Jose Kindergarten school and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. An Evil Plan

As Kerry and her friends are heading back home from school, the evil boss can't get out of the school because the door has been locked. He will try to make a plan to do with Kerry as his sidekick unlocks the door and freed him. The evil boss and his sidekick went to his house for an evil plan as a matter of fact.

"That idiot escaped from school" said the evil boss. "Now I will have to make an evil plan to do with her"

"Okay, sir" said his sidekick. "What can we do with kindergartner named Kerry?"

"My job is to sucked the puddle from this strong vacuum so she can't be escape from it" said the evil boss.

"What about me?" said his sidekick. "What should I do, sir?"

"Your job is to track Kerry from a radar as you can see her from it" said the evil boss. "And when I see her turned into a puddle, I will turn on the vacuum and she will never escape from it"

"Alright, sir" said his sidekick. "This plan is going to be a success soon"

At Kerry's house, Kerry and her friends are having dinner which is burgers. Kerry's dad made the burgers and fries as a matter of fact. Kerry's mom helped him to cooked it.

"How was school, honey?" Kerry's mom asked.

"It was great, mom" said Kerry. "There is an evil boss that is right after me"

"You need to be careful with him" said Kerry's mom. "He could do an evil plan to the kids like he hates"

"Alright, mom" said Kerry. "I'll try to stay away from him for good"  
"That's great, sweetie" said Kerry's mom. "Now let's have some burgers so we can eat"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "It is going to be delicious"

"That's true, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Burgers are very delicious and juicy"

Kerry and her friends are eating burgers for dinner. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. Another Evil Plan

After having burgers for dinner, it is time for Kerry to take her bath. She is taking a bath alone because she is a kindergartner after all. Her mom will have to stay away from the restroom just like the other parents do. She can watch the door so that no one can open the door when Kerry is taking her bath as a matter of fact.

"Kerry, it's time for your bath" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "I am taking it alone after all"

"That's because you're too old to washed you" said Kerry's mom. "Locked the door so I don't want to see your butt and vagina"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

At the evil boss house, an evil boss will make 2 more evil plans such to organize school health exams and the science fair at the chemical plant.

"Well, we can do organize school health exams and the science fair at the chemical plant" said the evil boss.

"Sir, how will you do that?" His sidekick asked.

"You'll see when I do that" said an evil boss. "Now, get to bed because it's getting late already"  
"Okay, good night, sir" said his sidekick.

"Good night" said the evil boss. "I'll get you, Kerry"

Back at Kerry's house, Kerry had finished her bath and putting her clean pajamas on and brushing her teeth.

"After you brush your teeth, you'll get to bed" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

After Kerry brushed her teeth, she went to bed and her mom reads a book.

"I'll rea My Little Pony book for you" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

After Kerry's mom reads the book, it was bedtime.

"Good night, mom" said Kerry.

"Good night, sweetie" said Kerry's mom. "She's now fast asleep"

"Yes she is" said Kerry's dad. "Now let's go to bed too"

Kerry's parents went to their bed and fall asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. An Evil Boss is Arrested

Next morning, Kerry got up in bed and came downstairs to have breakfast. Kerry's mom is making waffles as a matter of fact. Kerry really loves waffles as Kerry's mom packed her lunch which chicken tenders. She always packs Kerry's lunch before she goes to school. Kerry brushed her teeth before she came downstairs as a matter of fact. Kerry's mom called Kerry that breakfast is ready.

"Kerry, breakfast is ready" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

She went downstairs and had waffles for breakfast. After that, she and her mom went to the car and on their way to school. At school, Kerry saw a lot of police cars in the parking lot as went inside to see what's going on.

"What's going on in here?" Kerry asked.

"The evil boss is arrested without paying taxes" said Rainbow Dash. "His plan maybe failed"

"I hope so, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Good thing he didn't caught me at all"

"That's true, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why are you arresting me, cops?" The evil boss asked.

"You are arrested and you didn't pay your taxes, sir" said the police.

"But I haven't finished my plan yet" said the evil boss.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your plans are going to waste for good" said the police.

The police took the evil boss to the police car and driving to jail.

"He's going to jail, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"He sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Now we have to get to class to see what we're doing today at Mr. Philips' class"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

At Mr. Philips' class, Mr. Philips tells the class that the evil boss has been arrested and didn't pay his taxes.

"As you all may now that the evil boss has been arrested and didn't pay his taxes at all" said Mr. Philips. "Be sure you studied the math test before you begin"

The kids studied the math test and will take the test. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. Hearing

The evil boss is now in jail, later he went to the courthouse and everybody are there. Kerry and her friends are there as well and they need to be quiet during the case as a matter of fact. Kerry's mom is in the grand jury along with a few people. Kerry's dad will be on the jury along with Kerry's teacher Mr. Philips.

"You may be seated" said the judge. "The case of that man has now come to order"

"That's true, sir" said the DA. "He was going to capture on Kerry but the police had just caught him.

"Grand jury time to decide" said the judge. "If the evil boss should go to trial or not"

"He will be on trial, sir" said Kerry's dad. "He also didn't pay taxes at all"

The evil boss is pleaded not guilty right now. The length of the prison is not yet revealed and he needs to stay in the courthouse during the trial. He may not get a bond for doing the plans that he did before the arrest him as a matter of fact.

"No bond will be set for that man" said the judge. "Since his plans wasn't used before the police arrest him"

"The trial begins tomorrow" said the DA. "You may leave the building now, ladies and gentlemen"

Everyone left the court room and Kerry and her friends are now talking in the hallway.

"Good thing no bond is set for the evil boss" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Kerry. "He didn't capture me right before he got arrested"

"You are fined now, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We will see how long will the evil boss stays in prison"

"I agree, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "I got a good grade on a math test from Mr. Philips"

"All of us did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We should go now"

Kerry and her friends are now left the building and went home. The next chapter will be the trial. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. The Trial Part 1

The next day, everyone went to the courthouse for the opening arguments. The evil boss is now in trial and he won't get a bond at all. Everyone took their seats and Kerry and her friends are there as well. They will have to be quiet during the trial as a matter of fact. They will be watch the trial and will have to listen to the judge.

"You may be seated" said the judge. "It's time now for the case of the United States vs. The evil boss"

"This man, was going to do his evil plan but that didn't happen at all" said the DA. "The police have arrested him and he's here now on the trial. Thank you."

"We will now begin with the opening arguments" said the defense attorney. "First off, Kerry is currently a kindergartener student who lives in San Jose and she have a lot of good friends here."

"This evil boss is a very mean boss in the city" said the bailiff. "He will stay right here in the courthouse until he goes to prison."

"He always causes a lot trouble sir" said the DA. "He just doesn't do the plans at all due to the police arresting him."

"That's very true, sir" said the judge. "The case will be going very strong and doing great."

"Tomorrow, we will do have the first person to call out to the stand" said the bailiff. "That's all we have for today, ladies and gentlemen."

After that, everybody left the court room and Kerry and her friends are talking about the opening argument right now as a matter of fact.

"We just got started with the opening arguments" said Kerry.

"We sure are, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We will see who will be the first person to call out to stand"

"True, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We are going home now, girls"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends left the courthouse and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	17. The Trial part 2

The evil boss is still on trial. Kerry will be the first person to call out to the stand. Twilight and her friends will be very quiet during the trial like they always do. They will listen what Kerry will have to say when she's in the stand as a matter of fact. The judge is going to ask Kerry a few questions.

"Kerry, to the stands please" said the bailiff.

"Okay, Bailiff" said Kerry.

"Now, the judge will have to ask you a few questions and you will have to answered" said the bailiff. "Make you helped with god."

"I sure will" said Kerry.

"You may be seated" said the judge. "Kerry is now on the stands so she will tell about the evil boss tries to capture her."

"Ready to answer the questions, Kerry?" The DA asked. "He's going to ask you some questions."

"Yes I am" said Kerry. "Please, help me, god"

The judge asked Kerry a few questions and she answered them. The defense attorney tells Kerry why the evil boss tries to capture her.

"Now, Kerry, why will the evil boss tries to rapture you?" The defense attorney asked.

"There are three reasons" said Kerry. "1, he's going to suck me while I'm turned into a puddle, 2, he's going to do the school health exams and 3, he's going to have a science fair at the chemical plant."

"That boss could have murdered you for that" said the defense attorney.

"You may return to your seat, Kerry" said the judge.

"Thank you, judge" said Kerry.

After that, Kerry and her friends are talking about today's trial at the hallway.

"So, how was it?" Applejack asked.

"It was good" said Kerry. "I told the defense attorney about why would the evil boss can capture me"

"Okay, Kerry" said Applejack. "I'll go next to come to the stand"

"Okay, Applejack" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends are chatting at the hallway for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	18. The Trial part 3

The evil boss is still currently on trial. The biker will take the stand to the court now. Kerry and her friends are now in their seat and they are quiet like they usually do during the trial. They are going to listen to the biker as a matter of fact. The judge will ask a few questions to the biker like he did to Kerry.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "We now continue with the next person to come to the stand"

"The biker, come to the stands please" said the DA. "The judge wants you"

"Okay then" said the biker. "Please, help me, god."

"Now, the judge will be asking you some questions" said the bailiff. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am" said the biker.

"Good, now time to ask you some questions" said the judge.

The judge asked the biker a few questions and he answered them now. The defense attorney will now tell the biker to see how did the evil boss made the plans to capture Kerry.

"How did the evil boss made a few plans to capture Kerry?" The defense attorney asked.

"Well, he thinks he wants to kill her as in Kerry" said the biker. "The plans that the evil boss made are very bad to us."

"Okay, then" said the defense attorney. "The evil boss has to stay here during the trial."

"You may return to your seat" said the judge.

The biker worker returned to his seat. After that, Kerry and her friends are now talking about the trial for today as everybody left the courthouse.

"The case is going very strong" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We will see who the defense witness is soon."

"That's true, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We can go home now."

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We're having chicken fingers for dinner"

Kerry and her friends left the courthouse and went home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	19. The Trial part 4

The evil boss is still currently on trial. The kidnapper will be the next person to come to the stand. The judge will ask him some questions. The kidnapper will be answering these answers as a matter of fact. Kerry and her friends are there to watch the trial and they are being quiet like they usually do during the court.

"You may now be seated" said the judge. "The case of the evil boss is going very strong right now"

"The kidnapper, come to the stands" said the DA. "The judge wants you to ask some questions"

"Okay, then" said the kidnapper. "Save me, god, please"

"Ready to answer some questions after I asked you?" The judge asked.

"Yes, sir" said the kidnapper. "Again, god, save god"

The judge has asked the kidnapper some questions and he recently answered them. Later, the defense attorney asked the kidnapper to see if the evil boss was going to kidnapped Kerry before he do his plans.

"Do you think that the evil boss was going to kidnapped Kerry before he did his evil plans?" The defense attorney asked.

"I think so, sir" said the kidnapper. "He might have got arrested for kidnapping a child"

"I'm the nice defense attorney by the way" said the defense attorney.

"I don't capture kids at all" said the kidnapper. "I am just only a kidnapper"

"I think you can return to your seat" said the judge. "Since you didn't say anything else"

"We will see who the defense witness is soon" the DA. "But right now, that's all we have for today"

Everyone have left the courthouse and Kerry and her friends are talking about the case right now.

"The case is doing strong, girls" said Kerry.

"Yes it is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We better see who the defense witness is soon"

"That's right, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We better get home already"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends left the courthouse and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	20. The Trial Part 5

The evil boss is still on trial right now. The murderer will be the next person to come to the stands. Like everybody else, the judge will be asking the murderer some questions and the defense attorney will be talking to him after that. Kerry and her friends are there at the courthouse and they are being quiet like they always do during the court.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "The case of the United States vs. The evil boss is still going strong as you all know"

"The murderer, can you please come to the stands?" The DA asked. "The judge needs you to come"

"Okay, sir" said the murderer. "I will go there"

"The judge will have to ask you a few questions" said the bailiff. "Think you can answer them?"

"Yes I can" said the murderer. "Please, help me, God"

"Good then" said the bailiff.

"Ready to answer the few questions that I can asked you?" The judge asked.

"Yes, sir" said the murderer. "Save me, God"

The judge asked the questions to the murdered and he answered all of them. Then, the defense attorney came to ask the murderer to see if the plans from the evil boss could murdered Kerry.

"Would the evil boss murdered Kerry if he uses his evil plans?" The defense attorney asked.

"Yes he would, sir" said the murdered. "I murdered a child a few years ago until I go to prison for 2 years"

"Very well, then" said the judge. "You can go back to your seat now"

"Thank you, sir" said the murderer. "I hope the defense witness will be here"

"He will, sir" said the judge. "Now go back to your seat"

After that, everyone has left the courthouse and Kerry and her friends are talking about today's trial now at the hallway.

"The case is going strong" said Kerry. "I still wonder who will be our defense witness is"

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same as us" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Okay, then" said Kerry. "Now let's go home"

Kerry and her friends left the courthouse and came home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	21. The Trial Part 6

The evil boss is still on trial right now. It is now time to do the closing arguments, the judge will tell everyone to see who is the defense witness is. Kerry and her friends are going to see the closing arguments and they will have to be quiet during it as a matter of fact. Everyone else came to the courthouse for the closing arguments.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "It is now time for the closing arguments, ladies and gentlemen"

"We will now see who is the defense witness is" said the DA. "The defense witness is…"

The DA opens the envelope and it reveals the murderer.

"The murderer is the defense witness for the case" said the DA.

"I am?" The murderer asked.

"Yes you are" said the DA. "You're the one who investigate of the evil boss's plan"

"Okay, then" said the murderer. "I am here for the closing arguments"

"We are getting ready to set the prison to see how long will the evil boss going to be there" said the judge. "His sidekick will be arrested after this trial is over"

"okay, then" said the DA. "We will call the police then"

"Again, no bond is set for the evil boss since he didn't captured Kerry at all" said the judge. "The prison will for the evil boss will be ready as we get the information from the San Jose prison"

"He is no longer to make evil plans or capture Kids forever" said the DA. "And that will be it for the closing arguments for today"

After the closing arguments, everyone has left the courthouse and Kerry and her friends are talking in the hallway now about the closing arguments.

"The closing arguments went very strong, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "How long will the evil boss be in prison"

"We will see about that, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, then" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends are chatting at the hallway for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	22. The Trial Part 7

The evil boss is still on trial. It is time now to reveal the length of the prison that evil boss will stay. The district attorney will deal with that as a matter of fact. Kerry and her friends are there to see if the evil boss is guilty and they are being quiet like they always do in the court.

"You may be seated now" said the judge. "As you all know when are getting ready to see if the evil boss is guilty or not"

"Let's deal with that right now" said Kerry's mom.

After that, they came back to reveal to see if the evil boss is guilty or not.

"Your honor, we made a decision for the evil boss" said Kerry's mom. "He is guilty"

"And he will be serving 10 years in prison" said the judge. "No bond has been set for him at all"

"The evil boss will have to wait for his prison bus to picked him up" said the DA.

They heard the bus arriving at the courthouse and picks up the evil boss and Kerry and her friends waves goodbye to the evil boss for good.

"The evil boss is now heading to prison and stays there for 10 years" said the judge. "Case closed"

Everyone has left the courthouse which includes Kerry and her friends as they are talking about the evil boss is going to prison.

"The evil boss is going to prison" said Kerry. "He is going to stay there for 10 years"

"Yes he is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Kerry, we are having hot dogs for dinner tonight" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "Come on, girls, let's go home now"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends have walked him and they will have hot dogs for dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	23. The Evil Boss in Prison

The evil boss is almost heading to prison so head can stay there for 10 years while Kerry and her friends are going to Kerry's house to have hot dogs for dinner. Kerry's dad is making hot dogs as a matter of fact and her mom helps. The evil boss has arrived to prison so he can stay there for 10 years now.

"Here we are, evil boss" said the prison guard. "Welcome to the prison"

"Why am I supposed to be here?" The evil boss asked.

"You have to stay for 10 years and you're not leaving here" said the prison guard. "You have a lot of cellmates like an evil manager, an evil owner, an evil employee and an evil staff"

"All right, then" said the evil boss.

At Kerry's house, Kerry's dad is making hot dogs for dinner while her mom helps him.

"Hot dogs will be very delicious, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "It's going to be so delicious"

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Okay, Pinkie Pie" said Kerry.

"Kids, dinner is ready" said Kerry's dad.

"Okay, dad" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friend went to the table and ate hot dogs. Later, it is time for Kerry to go to bed and Kerry's mom tells her to take a bath and brush her teeth.

"Kerry, time for you to take a bath" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry went to the bathroom and took her clothes off and went to the tub.

"Make sure you washed everything, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry.

She washed everything and got out of the tub after that. Then, she dried herself out with her towel and put her clothes on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Kerry's mom.

"I will, mom" said Kerry.

After that, Kerry came out in her pajamas and going to bed.

"Which book do you want, Kerry?" Kerry's mom asked.

"My Little Pony, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry's mom read it to Kerry and she turns off the light after that.

"Good night, mom" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry's mom left Kerry's room while Kerry falls asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	24. The Party

The next day, Kerry's parents are setting up a party for the evil boss is now in prison for 10 years. It was Pinkie Pie's idea and she told them to make a party of it. Kerry and all of her friends are invited for the party as a matter of fact. There will be barbecue, chips, sodas, pizza and cupcakes.

"Time to set up the party" said Pinkie Pie. "I want you two do decorate it"

"Okay, Pinkie Pie" said Kerry's mom. "We will do that"

Kerry's parents decorate in the living room and at the kitchen in time for the party. Later, Kerry and her friends came home from school in time for the party.

"We're home, mom" said Kerry.

"Welcome home, dear" said Kerry's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry.

"You're welcome, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "You're just in time for the party"

"What kind of party?" Kerry asked. "The one where the evil boss has been sent to prison for 10 years"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "I remember that now"

"Thank you, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

The party is started and went well and everyone are eating barbecue for dinner. After that, they took the decorations down as the party is over. It's now time for Kerry to take her bath.

"Kerry, it's time for your bed" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry went to the bathroom and she took her bath and washed every body part. Then, she put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Finally, she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready for bed, mom" said Kerry. "Do you a book that you can read to me?"

"I sure do, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry went to bed and Kerry's mom took out a My Little Pony book.

"Is it true that I can read you a My Little Pony book?" Kerry asked.

"Sure, mom" said Kerry.

After Kerry's mom read the book, she turned off the lights and leaves the room.

"Good night, mom" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry is now falling asleep in her bed as Kerry's mom closed the door quietly. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	25. The Evil Boss and the Inmate

Next morning, Kerry is getting up in her bed and came downstairs for breakfast. Kerry's mom is making pancakes as a matter of fact. Kerry really likes pancakes after all as well as her friends. After that, Kerry brought her backpack and going to the car with her mom while Kerry's friends are going on a bus as a matter of fact.

"Time for school, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry and her mom went to the car and heading to San Jose Kindergarten School. Later, Kerry's dropped Kerry off over there.

"Have a good day, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry.

At the San Jose Prison, the evil boss is still there and the inmate going to talk to him.

"What are you doing in here?" The inmate asked.

"I am here in prison for 10 years" said the evil boss.

"You must leave my site" said the inmate.

The inmate brought a knife and attacking the evil boss and the evil boss losing his blood. Later, the prison guard took the knife away from the inmate and tries to recovered the evil boss but he was dead.

"We need to call someone for help" said the prison guard. "Since he can't get up and he is dead"

"Okay, we'll try" said the security guard.

Back at the San Jose Kindergarten School, Kerry and her friends are having lasagna for lunch at the cafeteria.

"Lasagna looks very delicious, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We are having a great time for us today at school"

"Yes we are, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After lunch, the school bell has rung which means it's time to head back to class as Kerry and her friends finished their lunch in time.

"Time to get back to class" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends are heading back to Mr. Philips' class. See what happens in the next chapter.


	26. The Funeral Part 1

The evil boss is dead now. The funeral will be set tonight and Kerry and her friends will be attended for the funeral. They will have to be quiet during it like everyone else do. He may be buried the next day. All of Mr. Philips' classmates will also be there as well as Mr. Philips himself as a matter of fact.

"Come on, kids, we have to go to the funeral" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "We are done getting dressed already"

"Good, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Now let's go to the funeral"

At the funeral, Kerry and her friends went inside the funeral to see the rosary of the evil boss. Everyone are going to be quiet during the rosary. The priest came and tells everyone to take their seats.

"You may be seated now" said the priest. "We have lost the evil boss due to being killed with a knife by his inmate"

"My thoughts and prayers for my sidekick who is killed by his inmate" said the evil boss's sidekick.

"A lord be with you" said the priest.

"And with your spirit" said everyone.

"Now let us begin" said the priest.

The rosary for the evil boss went really good. After that, everyone left the funeral home and going home.

"The rosary went really good today" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "That's sad that the evil boss has passed away"

"It is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "We are going home already since we're having fish and shrimp for dinner tonight"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends left the funeral home and went home. Later, Kerry's mom is making fish while Kerry's dad is making shrimp.

"Fish and shrimp is going to be so delicious" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Tomorrow, the evil boss is going to be buried at the cemetery"

"That's true, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Anyways, our dinner is ready"

Kerry's parents brought the fish and shrimp to the table and they are eating it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	27. The Funeral Part 2

The next day, the evil boss is getting ready to be buried at the San Jose Cemetery. Kerry and her friends will be going there and they will have to behave to themselves as a matter of fact. The hearse will take the casket to the cemetery. Everyone will get to see the evil boss getting buried at the cemetery and the priest will be there.

"Come on, girls, let's go to the cemetery" said Kerry's mom. "And you have to behave to yourselves"

"We will, mom" said Kerry. "We just got dressed already"

"Thank you, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Now let's go since we getting late already"

Kerry and her mom went to the car and drives to the San Jose Cemetery. Later, Kerry saw her friends arrives at the cemetery to see the evil boss getting buried.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry. "You're just in time to see the evil boss getting buried"

"We sure are, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "He will be missed after all"

"Yes he will, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Now let's take our seats"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The priest came to the cemetery along with the casket which will be buried underground and the tomb is already set.

"Welcome to the cemetery, ladies and gentlemen" said the priest. "You all may be seated"

They sat down in their seats and the burying is starting.

"We will say the final words to the evil boss while we bury him" said the priest. "Lord be with you and with your spirit"

Everybody repeats with the priest while the casket is going down underground while burying him until the dirt goes all the way to the top. Later, the grass covers the dirt and everyone got some flowers to remember him peacefully and left the cemetery.

"The burying did great today" said Kerry. "He is going to be missed as in the evil boss"

"Yes he is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Now it's time to go home"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends left the cemetery and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	28. Final Chapter

The evil boss is now in hades. He will be stuck there forever after he is being killed by his inmate. The evil boss is very afraid of the devil as a matter of fact. This will be the last chapter of the story. Kerry and her friends went back home from the cemetery after the evil boss is buried.

"Welcome to hades" said the devil.

"Am I in hades?" The evil boss asked.

"Yes you are, sir" said the devil.

"I got to get out of here" said the evil boss.

The evil boss tries to leave to hades but ended being locked up in the cage as the devil brings him back there.

"You will stay in hades forever" said the devil.

"I'm locked up in a cage" said the evil boss. "Get me out of here. Mom, help me"

At Kerry's house, Kerry and her friends are putting their pajamas on and brushed their teeth.

"Girls, be sure you brushed your teeth nice" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "I had a nice bath for me"

"Same for me, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same as me" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It's sad that we missed the evil boss" said Kerry. "Although we still have that person"

"I have to agree with you, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We are best friends forever"

Kerry and her friends are hugging together and they are heading to bed and Kerry's mom will read Kerry a story.

"Do you want me to read a My Little Pony story for you, Kerry?" Kerry's mom asked.

"Sure, mom" said Kerry.

After she read the book to Kerry. It is now bedtime for Kerry and her friends.

"Good night, mom" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry and her friends are now falling asleep as Kerry's mom left the room. The end.


End file.
